Vincent Nightray
|katakana= ヴィンセント ナイトレイ |romaji= Binsento Naitorei |Rasse= Mensch |Geburtstag= 23. September |Alter= 23 (körperlich), 123 (chronologisch) |Geschlecht= Männlich |Größe= 177 cm |Augenfarbe= Gold (links), Rot (rechts) |Haarfarbe= Blond (früher lange Haare) (später kurze Haare) |Zugehörigkeit= Baskerville Familie |Vorherige Zugehörigkeit= Pandora Nightray Familie |Partner= Echo (Dienerin) Noise (Dienerin) |Status= Verstorben |Verwandschaft= Gilbert Nightray (Bruder) Bernard Nightray (Adoptiv Vater) Bernice Nightray (Adoptiv Mutter) Ernest Nightray (Adoptiv Bruder) Claude Nightray (Adoptiv Bruder) Fred Nightray (Adoptiv Bruder) Vanessa Nightray (Adoptiv Schwester) Eliot Nightray (Adoptivbruder) |Alias= The Head Hunter |Aktuell= Dormouse (jap. Yamane) Demios |Manga Debut= Kapitel IX : Question |Anime Debut= Episode 9 |Japanische Stimme= Jun Fukuyama (Erwachsen) Fujuka Ōura (Kind) |Deutsche Stimme = Johannes Berenz}} Vincent Nightray (ヴィンセント ナイトレイ, Binsento Naitorei) ist Gilbert Nightrays Bruder und wie besessen von ihm. Er wurde genau wie Gil von den Nightrays adoptiert, als er noch ein Kind war. Er ist der erste bzw. der wahre Head Hunter. Außerdem ist er der Meister von Echo und Zwei (Zwei ist die zweite Persönlichkeit von Echo). Er hat ein rotes Auge und wurde deshalb als Verhängnis-Kind bezeichnet. Aussehen Vincent hat langes, blondes Haar und besondere Augen. Das linke ist golden und das rechte weinrot (Heterochromia iridis genannt was soviel heißt wie: "unterschiedlich-farbene Iris"). Meistens trägt er einen schwarzen Mantel mit dem Wappen der Nightray-Familie und goldenen Bestickungen am Rand. Persönlichkeit Seine Persönlichkeit ist nur schwer zu durchschauen: er ist in der Öffentlichkeit freundlich, ruhig und höflich, doch in Situationen, die ihn persönlich treffen oder verletzen, kann er auch mal aus der Haut fahren. Er würde alles für seinen Bruder Gilbert tun. Er hat die schlechte Angewohnheit, Kuscheltiere aufzuschlitzen und schläft fast überall ein, was Echo ziemlich nervt, da sie Vincent dann immer aufsammeln muss. Das liegt allerdings daran, dass er seinen Chain Dormouse (jap. Yamane/Haselmaus) nicht richtig kontrollieren kann und dessen einschläfernde Macht ihn übermannt. Er wird manchmal von Gilbert Vince genannt - wenn das passiert, freut er sich meist. Aus seinen Gedanken kann man herausfiltern, dass er sich selbst verachtet/nicht ausstehen kann und lieber tot wäre - am besten nie geboren wäre, damit Gilbert ein besseres Leben (ohne ihn) hätte haben können. Er glaubt, dass Gilbert nur glücklich werden könne, wenn es ihn nie gegeben hätte. Diese Einstellung ändert sich gewissermaßen als Break ihm das Leben rettet - auf einmal scheint es nicht mehr richtig für ihn zu sein zu sterben. Er ist zwar (vor allem auf Abendgesellschaften) freundlich und verführerisch zu Frauen, doch kann diese eigentlich gar nicht ausstehen, da sie alle nur heuchelten und ordinäre Gerüchte verbreiteten - in seinen Augen sind es "törichte Personen die sich auftakeln um sich einen Mann zu angeln und sich dann zu benehmen als hätten sie sich ihre Position aus eigener Kraft erobert". Es bereitet ihm Genugtuung, eben diese Frauen mit Liebenswürdigkeiten zu locken und sie dann zu "beschmutzen". Geschichte left|207px|Vincent und Gilbert Von seiner frühen Kindheit ist wenig bekannt, nur dass er und Gilbert vor 100 Jahren zunächst von ihrer Mutter gegen Geld in einem Käfig zu Schau gestellt wurden und später durch die Straßen zogen. Immer wenn jemand Vincents rechtes Auge entdeckt hatte, mussten sie weiterziehen und dieser wusste es sehr zu schätzen, dass ihn sein Bruder dennoch nie verlassen hatte, sondern immer bei ihm geblieben war. (Seiner Meinung nach musste Gilbert auch deswegen vor allem seinetwegen leiden und konnte keine unbeschwerte Kindheit führen.) Sie mussten stehlen und Menschen verletzen um überleben zu können. Eines Tages wurden sie von Jack Vessalius gefunden und zur Baskerville Familie gebracht - hier wurde dieser der Meister von Vincent. Bereits vor 100 Jahren kannte er Alice, die er von Anfang an (während sie von Glen Baskerville gefangen gehalten wurde) oft ärgerte. Er tötete ihre Katze und stach ihr die Augen aus, nur um Alice zu ärgern. Im Nachhinein machte er Alice für den Tod von Jack verantwortlich. Als Alice ihm verrät, dass Gilbert als nächstes Gefäß für Glen ausgewählt wurde, war er so verzweifelt und überlegte fieberhaft, wie er seinen Bruder retten konnte. Da erschien ihm in einen Mantel gehüllt Miranda Barma und bot ihm an zu zeigen, wie man das Tor zum Abyss öffnet. Denn so könnte Gil gerettet werden. Davon besessen, Gil zu retten, öffnete Vincent tatsächlich das Tor. Doch so wurde ganz Sablier in den Abyss gestürzt (siehe: Tragödie von Sablier] . Als er dort mit Gil ankommt, kommt er in das Zimmer des Willen des Abyss. Der Wille ist über sein Erscheinen so erbost und aufgewühlt, sodass die Dimension zerbricht. Zu dieser Zeit war auch gerade Kevin Regnard beim Willen des Abyss. Er und Gil wurden dann 100 Jahre in die Zukunft versetzt. Schwer verwundet wurden sie jeweils von einer der Herzogsfamilien aufgefunden. So wird Vincent von den Nightrays adoptiert und Gil lebt bei den Vessalius als Oz' Diener. Erst nach dem Oz in den Abyss verbannt wird sehen sich Vincent und Gilbert wieder. Doch Gil erinnert sich nicht mehr an Vincent und dieser tut so als würde er sich nur noch an seinen großen Bruder erinnern, aber an sonst nichts. Da er nicht will, dass irgendjemand erfährt, was vor 100 Jahren geschah, setzt er alles daran, Alice' Erinnerungen zu zerstören. Seine ständige Begleiterin ist das Mädchen Echo. left|248px|Vincent und Echo In Kapitel 47 sieht man das Vincent Ada Vessalius datet. Später kommt heraus das er sie nur ausnutzte um an den Schlüssel des Vessalius Tores heran zukommen, der in den Besitz von Oscar Vessalius ist. Später, nach Eliots Tod, entführt er Leo und erzählt ihm unter anderem, dass er der erste Head Hunter ist und sich wünscht, dass Leo für ihn (mit Hilfe des Willens des Abyss) die Vergangenheit so ändert, dass er kurz nach seiner Geburt stirbt und Gilbert so eine schönere Kindheit haben kann. Als er Leo überzeugt, lässt sich dieser von Vincent sogar die Haare schneiden und wird dessen Diener. Im Lauf der Story erklärt er auch Gilbert, dass er glaubt, dass sein Tod/die Tatsache, das er nie existiert hätte seinen geliebten Bruder glücklich machen könne - doch Gilbert kontert es würde ihn schon glücklich machen wenn Vincent sein Leben in den Griff bekommt, aufhört Kuscheltiere aufzuschlitzen und sich nicht mehr mit Leuten wie den Baskervilles abgibt. Letztlich scheint dies aber Vincent immer noch nicht überzeugt zu haben. Als Xerxes Break ihm unerwartet das Leben rettet, ändert sich seine Einstellung zum Tod, er weiß nicht mehr was er will und empfindet es als falsch zu sterben, daher folgt er Glen weiter um zu verhindern, das dieser seinen Tod herbeiführt und somit sein Versprechen hält. Im Laufe der Geschichte fängt er an, Gefühle für Ada Vessalius zu entwickeln. Er gesteht es sich zuerst nicht ein, doch spätestens in Kapitel 95 merkt er, wie wichtig sie für ihn ist. Als Ada Vincent in der Vergangenheit trifft und herausfindet, dass er sich die Schuld an der Tragödie von Sablier gibt, sagt Ada ihm, dass sie ihm für alles vergebe, was er falsch gemacht habe. Ada hatte gemerkt, dass Vincent nur auf eine Person gewartet hatte, die ihm vergibt. Jedoch sagt Vincent Gilbert ca. 4 Monate nach Oz' und Alice' Tod, dass er Ada sagen soll Vincent sei gestorben. Vincent begründet seine Entscheidung damit, dass ihre Lebensdauer unterschiedlich sei und sie niemals zusammen sein könnten. Trotzdem wechselte er seine roten Ohrringe gegen grüne (Ada's Augenfarbe) aus, was zeigt, dass er sie nie vergessen konnte. Question & Answer Zitate Zu Gilbert: *''"Mein schwacher, lieber und grausamer großer Bruder."'' -Retrace 33- *''"Von dieser Frau lässt man besser die Finger, Bruder."'' (über Ada) -Retrace 46- *''"Ist es nicht der Normalfall, dass der Hutmacher seltsam ist? Und die ständigen Alleingänge, auch das Übliche, oder?"'' -Retrace 55- *''"Nicht wahr Gil? Wie wär's mal mit einer netten Prügelei unter Brüdern?"'' -Retrace 64- *''"Das ist alles nur für dich. Mein Bruder...niemand in dieser Welt liegt mir mehr am Herzen als du. Niemanden mag ich so sehr...liebe ich so! Deshalb musst du glücklich werden."'' -Retrace 65- Zu Break: *''"Was vor 100 Jahren geschah, muss niemand wissen. Es ist nicht nötig, dass es jemand erfährt!"'' -Retrace 23- Zu Eliot: *''"Du bist schon großartig... Eliot."'' -Retrace 61- *''"Ich hatte dich gern. Du warst als einziger nicht wie unsere anderen Geschwister. Du allein... Weil du da warst hat Gil auch in dieser Familie sein Lachen nicht ganz verloren. Danke..."'' -Retrace 61- Zu sich selbst: *''"Der Himmel... der Boden... und ich! Alles ist rot!!"'' -Retrace 19- *''"Genau... alles soll kaputt gehen. Die Menschen kaputt, die Welt kaputt. Wenn alles, alles seltsam wird, dann bin ich ja wieder normal, nicht wahr?"'' -Retrace 31- *''"Hatter saved my life. I don't give a damn about him, and yet I can't stop thinking about it."'' zu Glen: *''"Ich kann nicht sterben, nicht mehr!"'' -Retrace 94- (Anm.: Sobald die Kapitel, in denen die Zitate vorkommen, auf deutsch veröffentlicht werden, werden die englischen Zitate ersetzt.) Auftritte Trivia *Vorlieben: Gilbert, Jack, Break, Schlafen, Scheren und Puppen. *Abneigungen: Break und Karotten. *Stärken: ein Zimmer durcheinander bringen, Puppen zerschneiden und Gilbert Ärger machen. *Schwächen: Sonnenlicht, sich unterhaltende Mädchen und Ada. *Er kann sehr gut mit der Pistole umgehen. Etwas, wofür Gil ein Jahr brauchte, lernte er schon in 2 Monaten. *Er hasst Gespenster. *Er kann gut Schach spielen. *Aus der Nightray Familie ist Eliot der einzige, den er wirklich gemocht und sogar bewundert hatte. *Doldy ist nicht in der Lage eine "Puppe" in ihm zu erschaffen (und damit kann sie ihn auch nicht kontrollieren - sie vermutet es liege an seinem roten Auge) *Er ist Linkshänder. *Er hat Höhenangst. *Bis zu Kapitel 104 trug er rote Ohrringe. Nachdem Gilbert Ada die falsche Nachricht überbringen sollte, Vincent sei gestorben, wechselte er sie gegen grüne Ohrringe aus, da Ada grüne Augen hatte. *Er kann relativ gut Piano spielen. Nachdem Leo ihn kritisiert hatte, bringt er Vincent bei, besser zu spielen. *Er hat eine schlechte Einstellung gegenüber Frauen, nennt sie u. A. Fliegen der Gesellschaft. Das liegt wahrscheinlich zum einen an seiner Mutter, die ihn und Gilbert schlecht behandelte, zum anderen an der allgemein niedrigen Stellung der Frau im 19. Jahrhundert (obwohl diese Meinung eher veraltet ist, da das 19. Jahrhundert die Zeit der Aufklärung und Emanzipation der Frau ist) Navigation Kategorie:Männlich Kategorie:Mensch Kategorie:Charakter Kategorie:Nightray Familie Kategorie:Baskerville Kategorie:Illegaler Vertragspartner Kategorie:Head Hunter Kategorie:Legaler Vertragspartner Kategorie:Diener Kategorie:Pandora Hearts Kategorie:Verhängnis Kinder Kategorie:Band 5 Kategorie:Retrace XCV Kategorie:Verstorben